I Love You Over and Over Again
by crematosis
Summary: Fayt and Albel made a pledge to one another to stay together always, and they were allowed to live their lives together over and over again...but one day fayt moved and their relationship was broken...how do they continue living without each other?
1. Breaking the Chain

A/N: This is pretty random…I realize that. But I'm a random person that likes strange things, so this appeals to me. Also, I give credit to the super fabulous zenphoenixa for suggesting that Albel and Fayt be reincarnated in one of my other stories…so now she can rest easy that they are. XD

Disclaimer: I really own nothing…and I'm pretty much broke anyway…all I have is a crappy driver's license picture that makes it look like I have measles.

The fist time it happened was many years ago. It was during the age of ignorance, where anything against societal norms was viewed as unacceptable and punishable by death. Such was to be the fate of two young men named Albel and Fayt, whose only crime was being in love. Huddled together in a darkened alleyway during a violent storm, hoping not to be found, they made a pact with each other: "I will never leave you. Whether by life or by death, we'll always be together."

Nine months after their deaths, two little boys with the same names were born to neighbors. Almost as soon as they could walk, the two were walking hand in hand.

The second time such a thing happened was soon after the first, when the little boys turned four. Their behavior was considered too deviant to allow them to live any longer. They died by stoning, and just like the first two boys, their deaths were followed by infants named after them, bearing a striking resemblance.

It was only after three reincarnations later that the boys ended up in a time where homosexuality was frowned upon, but not considered a crime. They were sneered at, spat at, denied entrance to many establishments, but at least they were allowed to live. They both lived a long, happy life, until the invention of the car turned out to be their downfall. Both were killed instantly by being hit by a drunk driver while crossing the street.

Seven reincarnations later, homosexuality was accepted, even encouraged. Of course, some parents lamented about their son's failure to carry on the family line, but overall, it was considered a healthy habit for teenagers. It resulted in no unplanned pregnancies before marriage, and young couples would not be burdened with children when they were too young to be fully responsible.

The two boys were finally legally allowed to get married. They were able to drive a car safely, without ever getting in an accident. They weren't targeted because of their sexual orientation. But still, everyone has to die eventually.

At 85, Albel wound up in the hospital, dying from heart disease. Fayt was there at his bedside all the time. And inexplicably, Fayt began to get sick as well. There was no medical reason for it. Fayt was simply wasting away out of sympathy for his beloved husband. Fayt was found nestled against Albel in his hospital bed, both of them pronounced dead.

The current Fayt and Albel were born later, but these two would be the ones to break the chain…


	2. Moving Day

A/N: Now we get to the actual "story" part…now that the background info is out of the way. Hoorah!

Disclaimer: I own nothing if the fact that I'm poor is any indication.

Twelve year old Albel shrugged and scuffed his shoe against the driveway. He refused to give his best friend, who was only two years younger than him, a response.

"Well?" Fayt persisted.

Albel raised his head and raked Fayt with an angry, red-eyed gaze. "Well what?" he demanded.

Fayt looked slightly taken aback. "Well," he began meekly. "We can still be friends, right?"

Albel snorted, and turned his attention back to kicking a rock across the driveway.

Fayt tipped his head to one side. "You're not mad, are you?"

"Why shouldn't I be?" Albel growled. "You're leaving me."

"I don't want to," Fayt said mournfully. "I didn't want to move. But I can't do anything about it. My dad wants us to move."

"Run away or something," Albel snarled. "I'm not letting you go that easily."

Fayt sighed sadly and reached out to put a hand on his friend's shoulder. "Believe me, Albel, I would give anything in the world to-"

"Let's go, brat," said an irritable voice. A strong hand closed on the back of Fayt's neck and pulled him away from Albel.

Albel glared over Fayt's shoulder at his older sister, Maria. Maria was taller than him and slightly stronger than him since she was eighteen. Maria also carried a knife, so Albel was wary of messing with her except to glare at her fiercely.

Maria stared back at Albel blandly. "What's the matter with you, punk?"

"I'm not letting you take him away before I say good-bye," Albel hissed, balling his hands into fists.

Maria leaned forward so she was down to Albel's height and blew a bubble with her cinnamon chewing gum right in his face and then popped it. "What if I say no?"

Albel grabbed onto Fayt and held onto his friend tightly. "I won't let him go."

"You'll have to," said the firm but gentle voice of Fayt's mother. "I'm sorry, Albel, but we're moving across town."

"You can always visit him after we're settled," Fayt's father suggested.

Albel sniffled and reluctantly allowed Maria and her father, Robert, to pry him from Fayt. "Promise?" Albel asked.

"Of course," Fayt said kindly. "I'll write you a letter as soon as we get there."

"As soon as we unpack all the writing utensils," Robert Leingod reminded him.

Fayt rolled his eyes. "Same thing. Well, good-bye, Albel." He quickly embraced his friend and jumped into the van.

As the Leingod family drove off in their minivan, Albel stood on the curb and waved. As soon as they were gone, he went and curled up on their porch, pulling his knees up to his chin. "Don't forget about me," he whispered.

But weeks followed months. Spring faded into summer, then into fall, and finally winter. A whole year passed by and Albel heard nothing from his old friend. He was beginning to lose hope.

"Well, if Fayt wants to forget all about me, I'll forget all about him," Albel growled, crumpling up a drawing Fayt had given him. "I hope I never see him again."

But it would not be for many years that the two boys were to see each other again.


	3. Explanations

A/N: This is probably going to be the longest chapter in the story…mostly because I got so involved in making Albel's crappy life and also because I need to cram so much stuff into one chapter. XD Well…I hope it's not too long for you…considering how short the other two chappies were…but don't worry…there's still more to come!

Disclaimer: If I really owned Albel and Fayt, would I be working at the supermarket on weekends and getting sore feet and sore shoulders?

It was Albel's twenty-second birthday, but he found no reason to celebrate. Both his parents had died years ago and he had no friends. Albel was trapped in a vicious cycle of violent depression. He was a heavy drinker who swore frequently and was known for hurling glass bottles at his drinking buddies. Eventually, they stopped hanging out with him and Albel was left alone to throw empty bottles at his walls and trash his own home in fits of rage.

Albel pulled a cold beer bottle out of the refrigerator and made his way to a darkened corner of his living room. He tripped over a few things along the way and stopped to yell and curse their existence, followed by a savage kick.

Eventually, Albel bumped into a wall. He put out a hand to steady himself and push away from the wall. But he was slightly disoriented and he slumped back against the wall. Albel gave up and pressed his back to the wall, surveying the ruined room with a glazed, disinterested gaze. "Life's a bitch," he proclaimed, taking a swig of drink.

Albel slid down the wall and ended up in a tangle of arms and legs. He cursed irritably and slowly began righting himself. Finally, he stretched out his legs and leaned back against the wall, absently drinking his beer. He stared blankly at the opposite wall until his vision blurred and he passed out.

Albel woke up in the middle of the night, finding himself back in his own bed. He had a hangover, but in his opinion, it was pretty mild. He has seen worse, much worse. He could handle this pain.

Albel stumbled out of bed, holding onto his bedpost until the dizziness subsided. He staggered into the dimly lit kitchen and turned on the tap to get a drink of water. But the faucet was old and the water only trickled out at first. Albel growled in frustration and slammed his drinking glass against the counter. It shattered in his hands and Albel cursed sucking on one of his bleeding fingers.

Finally, Albel calmed down enough to be reasonable. He waited until the water was a steady stream and washed off his cuts and filled up a glass of water to take with his headache pills. Albel padded back towards the bedroom, stopping only once to stare at the trashed living room and dilapidated couch. Why had he dragged himself to bed when there was a convenient couch nearby? Albel shrugged it off with a careless "Huh" and went back to bed.

Cold, unbearably cold. He just couldn't get warm. It was only a dream, but Albel didn't realize it. He hadn't had any dreams for a long time, just nightmares. Albel shivered involuntarily and burrowed further under his ratty blanket.

Snow everywhere. A world of swirling white. Flat, featureless land with nothing in sight for miles, except the young man that looked like a prince.

He simply stood there in the snow, wearing a loose white tunic from the middle ages and a white cloak. A small crystalline circlet was placed on his head. He was barefoot, but he didn't seem to notice the cold. The snow swirled around him, billowing his cloak in the wind. The prince just stared fixedly past Albel, looking at something only he could see.

But unexpectedly, his gaze shifted slightly to the right and he stared straight at Albel with a noble, but sad expression on his face. Albel looked at the deathly pale skin, the icy gray eyes, and the short blue hair with icicle tips. He had never seen this man before, but yet, he seemed familiar.

The prince smiled gently and slowly walked towards Albel, his feet making no mark in the snow. He stopped right in front of Albel, touched a hand to his cheek and breathed, "Arbel."

Albel jerked awake with a gasp, feeling unbearably hot. He disentangled himself from his blankets and threw them off with an irritated sigh.

He was close to crawling back under his blankets. The prince was sitting on a stack of papers piled on a chair. He had abandoned his crown and was now wearing white pants and boots instead of his tunic. His chest was now bare to show off the snowflake tattoo on his stomach. The prince smiled and nodded calmly at Albel, as if sitting in someone else's house surrounded by a white glow was normal.

"Get the hell out of my house!" Albel growled. "How'd you get in here anyway? I'm sure I locked the door."

"I am not bound by mortal laws," the prince said simply.

Albel's eyes narrowed. "So you're a ghost?"

The prince shook his head. "No, a spirit."

"Same thing," Albel muttered crossly.

"No, far from it. I'm not really dead."

Albel raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? You know, I think this is just a horrible dream. I'm going back to bed."

"Oh no, let me explain. You see, you and I have been reincarnated over hundreds of years. Each time, I, the spirit, go out of the old body and into the new one."

Albel settled back into bed. 'So you're not really dead, but you've died several times. Who do you think you are anyway?"

"My name is Fatyed, but you probably know me better as Fayt."

Albel nearly choked and glared at the spectral figure suspiciously. "So, Fayt's dead?"

"I told you already. I am not a ghost."

"Then how the hell are you not in Fayt's body and he's not dead? I thought you were only supposed to leave the dead bodies!"

"It's only because he's asleep. If I was totally part of Fayt, I couldn't do this, but I'm not," Fatyed said sorrowfully. "I don't know what happened this time. Usually, as soon as we meet, we have an instant connection. We form a relationship and gain all our memories from our past lives. But it didn't happen this time."

"We had a relationship," Albel said thoughtfully. "We were friends."

"But we were supposed to be in love," Fatyed wailed.

Albel scowled. "I am not going to fall in love with Fayt."

Fatyed looked startled. "You're straight?"

"No, I don't like girls either. I don't like anyone."

Fatyed smiled majestically. "You will. We're destined to be together.

"I think you've got the wrong person," Albel muttered.

Fatyed smiled gently. "No, you're in my lover's body." He lowered his voice conspiratorially. "Besides, I have proof."

Albel felt a slight tingle run through his body as Fatyed brushed his lips against Albel's. Fatyed pulled away with a slight smile. "That's your spirit responding to me. It's still there, but it's not quite part of your personality yet. But hopefully by tomorrow it will be." He rose and walked towards the door.

"What the fuck?" Albel growled. "You haven't explained much of anything."

Fatyed smiled and playfully touched the tip of Albel's nose. "Fayt will tell you all about it. Now, you have to go to sleep and let me go back to Fayt's body. Your spirit needs to visit him tonight, so I'll need plenty of time."

Fatyed searched Abel's bedroom until he came upon a tall bottle. He smiled and handed it to Albel. "Here. Drink, sleep, and forget."

Albel took a sip and frowned. "What is this shit?"

"Alcohol, albeit not any kind you're used to. It's very powerful. You'll sleep until morning but it won't give you a hangover. Please, drink."

Albel sighed unhappily and took another long drink. He was beginning to feel sleepy and slightly detached from his body.

Fatyed gently pushed Albel back down onto his bed and kissed his forehead. "A long, pleasant rest for you, Arbel."

"Wait, don't go yet," Albel mumbled, grabbing onto Fatyed's cloak.

Fatyed paused. "Yes, what is it?"

"You forgot to kiss me goodnight," Albel said with a childish pout.

"I already did."

"You call that a kiss? C'mere and do it right."

Fatyed looked amused as he gently kissed Albel's lips. "Anything else, Arbel?"

"Yeah, stop calling me that. S'not my name."

"You may be Albel, but your spirit is that of Arbel. Now, good-night, and I shall see you again soon when next we meet, as Albel and Fayt."

Fatyed took a running leap through Albel's window and vanished. Albel sighed. "I think I need somethin' t'drink." He reached for the bottle.


	4. Arbel

A/N: I regret having less time to update than I used to...but I'm back in school and I have a job a few days a week…last year I had one whole period to just write fanfics because in theater arts, you did diddly squat when it wasn't your turn onstage, but this year I don't have a free class…I'll try my hardest to update as soon as I can, but it takes me a few days to write a decent chapter.

Disclaimer: Fayt and Albel do not belong to me, but luckily Arbel and Fatyed do…unfortunately, they aren't much of anything without Fayt and Albel. sigh

Fayt woke up at 3 a.m. from a very vivid dream about a man standing on top of a volcano with coal black eyes and wild dark hair. He was dressed from head to toe in red cloth along with a hooded red cape. He pulled the hood over his head and stood with arms outstretched as the volcano erupted behind him and magma washed over him. Fayt jerked awake right before the lava reached him and lay in bed for a moment hyperventilating. He discovered that he had kicked off all his blankets and he quickly pulled them back on, burrowing against the cold night air. He tried to go back to sleep.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" a voice roared.

Fayt nearly jumped out of his skin. "Who's there?" he asked nervously. He threw off his blankets and anxiously scanned the room, seeing no one.

"You know who I am," the voice whispered close to Fayt's ear.

Fayt yelped and crawled back further on his bed, feeling very afraid. "What do you want? Who are you? I can't see you."

"I only want to ask you one question. WHY THE HELL DID YOU MOVE AWAY!"

Fayt blinked. "Albel? Why are you invisible?"

"I'm not Albel. My name is Arbel."

Fayt shook his head. "Something weird is going on. I'm hearing voices that sound like Albel. My guilt must be driving me crazy."

"Oh, I'm not just a voice. I'm very real. I'll prove it to you." Invisible hands yanked off Fayt's pajama shirt and placed two very hot palms on his chest.

Fayt squirmed away, feeling like his skin was catching on fire. "What are you trying to do, brand me?" he demanded.

The voice chuckled. "No, but I'll be glad to claim you another way."

Fayt opened his mouth to protest, but was cut off by lips pressing against his and a hot tongue exploring the inside of his mouth. Strangely, the action seemed to calm Fayt and assure him that he was dealing with something real. Fayt sighed contentedly and let his eyes drift shut.

"Good, Fatyed's home," Arbel purred.

"Who's Fatyed?" Fayt murmured dreamily.

"Not who, what."

"Okay then. What's Fatyed?"

"You are."

"Are you calling me an it?" Fayt asked indignantly.

"No, Fatyed's part of your personality. Fatyed's a spirit that lives inside of you. Most people don't consider spirits to be he or she but only it. But Fatyed and I are both spirits, so that makes me an it too."

"You're not making any sense," Fayt growled.

"I know. I'm going to explain it to you, but it looks like I'll have to be tangible. I don't know when you became so cynical. You used to trust me."

"How can I trust you when I don't even know you?" Fayt demanded.

"You know Albel, so you know me. I'm pretty much what makes Albel who he is. If you trust Albel, you can trust me."

Fayt nodded. "Yeah, you act a lot like what I imagine Albel to act like now that he's grown up. He always struck me as the violent and horny type."

"I suppose that's true. And since you care about Albel, you can come back to visit him and help take care of his-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," said Fayt. "Hold on. I'm living in another country now. I can't just drive across town and go visit him."

"No problem. I'll get you a plane ticket."

"What? Why would you do something like that for me? I can't let you do that. I barely know you."

"Why shouldn't I? It's a gift. I'm allowed to give my love a gift. And you better accept it or I'll stuff you in the cargo hold."

Fayt ignored Arbel's threat and frowned. "Since when am I your love? I barely know you."

"Didn't I already tell you I was Albel?" Arbel growled. "Oh wait, more explanations. Let me get the book."

Without warning, a large ancient book of mythology was dropped next to Fayt's bed. He leaned over to pick it up and when he straightened back up, the man from his dream was standing before him, wearing a maroon tunic with a his hooded cape over his head and wrapped around him. He smiled and placed a red gloved hand on top of the book. "I look like Albel, don't I?"

Fayt looked surprised. "Yes, you do."

Arbel settled onto the bed behind Fayt and glanced at the book over Fayt's shoulders. "Albel was named after me, you know. Open the book, Fayt."

Fayt opened the book and with a gentle breath from Arbel, the pages turned before settling on two pages right across from each other. One was a picture of Arbel with the caption "Arbel the Flamewaker" and the other was a picture of a boy that looked like Fayt with the caption "Fatyed the Icewalker".

Fayt turned his head to look at Arbel, who was smiling contentedly. "See? It's us."

"I do understand. This is a mythology book. How could it deal with us?"

Arbel sighed heavily and pushed back his hood. He rubbed a finger over a small flame drawn on his forehead. "We were once gods, I suppose. It seems so long ago now, like it never actually happened. Fatyed and I were in love, but we could never be together. Fire and ice don't mix. So we gave up our immortality to be born as humans, so we could be lovers. Your parents, well, your original parents….named you after Fatyed and Albel's original parents named him after me. That way, our spirits could enter the bodies. Unfortunately, our love has been mostly written out of mythology by people who believe it was immoral and the stories have changed. But it used to be that we were highly regarded as great tragic lovers."

"What kind of crap is this?" Fayt growled. "I am not a god."

"No," Arbel admitted. "Not anymore. My memory of my time as an immortal is fading. Pretty soon, all that will remain is memories from my past human lives."

"Past lives? Bullshit! First you tell me you're a spirit, then a god, then a reincarnated being. How stupid do you think I am?"

"Listen to me," Arbel snarled. "We've been reincarnated together over and over again and I'm not going to let this time slip away. Just because you were reincarnated two years late, the whole cycle is messed up! I've had to wait 10 years to see you again and all I get is attitude. It would have only been 5, but that year, you were busy moving to England and Albel was blowing his brains out on crack."

"Why couldn't you visit any time you wanted to?"

Arbel sighed, his anger leaving him. "Every five birthdays, as long as we are separated, I'm allowed to go searching for you."

"My birthday was yesterday," Fayt scoffed.

Arbel smirked. "Nope. In Albel's time zone, it's still yesterday, so I can still visit. Now, stop stalling. You need to go visit Albel today. I'm giving you an hour to pack and then you better get on the plane." He slipped a plane ticket into the book as a marker and handed it to Fayt. "Study this and learn about yourself. Now, I have to get back to Albel's body." Arbel began fading until he was once again invisible and then he was gone.

"Damn," Fayt muttered. "I've got to get out of here."


End file.
